Algun día acabaria pasando TxJ
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Era inevitable. Su destino era estar juntos. Eran como dos imanes. Los opuestos se atraen y acaban entendiéndose. Siempre se acaba rechazando lo que no se entiende. Lo único que los mantiene cuerdos es estar juntos. (Toby/Jessica)
1. Chapter 1

**Era inevitable. **

Cuando pasas el 95% de tu día todos los dias con los mismos tres chicos es inevitable que te enamores de alguno.

Jessica no se lo creia, incluso cuando empezo a dejar a un lado a Gina para estar mas tiempo con los chicos no se dio cuenta de las sospechas de todos.

Alguno de ellos tenia que haberle hecho tilin, era inevitable, lo mas probable.

Sí, era verdad que cuando Jessica se hizo, sin aviso, gran amiga de Nick, Lucas y Toby todos sabian de sus sentimientos por Ike, el hermano de paula. (menos el propio Ike, claro.)

La verdad, es que el grupito causo sensación. Hasta aquel día los mellizos solo existian para el otro a pesar de sus diferencias. No tenian mas amigos. Lucas era un antisocial adicto a la naturaleza con el que se metian a diestro y siniestro y Jessica. Bueno, Jess no tenia nada que ver con ellos. Tenia su gusto por la moda, a su mejor amiga y a su amor platonico. ¿Que mas podia pedir una chica de trece años?

**Su destino era estar juntos.**

Claro esta, mayor fue la sorpresa de los cuatro cuando supieron que eran los señores de la nauraleza. No se habian visto en la vida y ahora tendrian que pasar mas tiempo juntos del que nunca pasaron con otras personas. El 80% para ser exactos.

**Eran como dos imanes.**

Desde un buen principio se noto la ribalidad entre Toby y Jessica. El era salbaje, siempre a su bola, y no atendia a normas. Ella siempre iba bien conjuntada, era la mas intelijente del grupo, y tenia una ajenda que seguia a raja tabla. Aun así, pronto se empezaron a ver mas de lo esperado. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando ambos se apuntaron a karate a la vez. En Gorm eran compañeros, en los torneos de karate eran enemigos y se notaba. No importaban los otros, solo existian ellos y su afan de superar al otro.

**Los opuestos se atraen y acaban entendiendose.**

En alguna parte de esa rutina los torneos de karate no fueron suficiente. Poco a poco Jess fue olvidandose de Ike, siendo Toby su prioridad. Incluso llego a pelearse con Gina por el puesto de mascota del equipo de futbol en el que jugaban los mellizos.

-Admitelo, te gusta alguien. -le habia dicho Gina aquel mismo día.

-Por supuesto que si -le habia contestado ella inocentemente- todabia me gusta Ike, pero me surjio un problema.

Jessica se referia a su nueva vida como señora del aire, por eso se sorprendio muchisimo cuando su amiga insinuo lo siguiente.

-Ya, y ese problema no sera, por casualidad, rubio y de ojos azules. -y le habia dedicado una mirada picara.

Para Gina estaba claro, el subconsciente de la chica lo decia, pero ella no se habia dado cuenta. Lo mismo que el.

De la noche a la mañana, Toby se sorprendio a si mismo mirando mal a su vecino Ike sin conocer la razon.

Pero le parecio suficiente cuando comprobo que el a Ike tampoco le caia mejor.

Al fin y al cabo, todo americano odia a su vecino. ¿Por que un chico italiano no?

**Siempre se acaba rechazando lo que no se entiende.**

El tiempo fue pasando y sin darse cuenta cada vez se necesitaban mas. Así, el 80% se transformo en un 90%. Mantener al otro a salvo era la prioridad. Y si algo malo le pasaba a alguno, el hobby faborito del otro era culparse.

De repente Nick se distancio de su hermano, lo esquibaba, empezaba a vivir su vida a solas.

-¿Por que ya no quieres estar conmigo? -le pregunto el rubio a su hermano pequeño un día que no podia mas.

-Porque yo ya no te intereso como antes. -le habia respondido.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Tu eres mi hermano!

-Sí, pero no soy tu sombra. -y hay lo habia dejado.

Toby no entendia nada, se habia creado una burbuja y ninguno de los dos comprendia nada, por eso, pronto empezaron a juntarse olvidando lo demas.

**Lo unico que los mantiene cuerdos es estar juntos.**

Hacia tiempo que Jessica se habia olvidado de Ike, al igual que Toby se habia olvidado de chinchar a Paula. Lo importante era llegar a conocerse mejor.

Cada vez que habia que separarse en Gorm ellos estaban juntos, no es que no confiaran en nadie mas. Solo sin saber porque, lo sentian mas seguro.

Asi llego el 95% del cual 5% lo usaban para estar juntos, la excusa favorita. Toby no tenia ni idea de los deberes y Jess, siempre ella, se ofrecia voluntaria para ayudarle. Aunque siempre acababatirandose de los pelos

Cuando Jessica fue poseida, solo Toby se dio cuenta de que esa no era la Jessica de siempre, y todo por un comentario de un simple color.

Habia que admitirlo: Era inevitable. Su destino era estar juntos. Eran como dos imanes. Los opuestos se atraen y acaban entendiendose. Siempre se acaba rechazando lo que no se entiende. Lo unico que los mantiene cuerdos es estar juntos.

* * *

**Vale, Ok, solo iba a ser un cap, pero de repente se me ocurrio esto. xD**

**Lo de antes de ser señores de la naturaleza me lo invente (excepto lo de Ike) porque eso no aparece en la serie.**

**Para lo de los polos opuestos y cada vez mas tiempo dedicado lo base en un anime llamado Pretty cure. Es que guarda mucho parecido XP**

**Para otra vez, el proximo cap (y espero, el ultimo)**

**Pd: Lo de Jess poseida no me lo invente. Paso en el cap "el pasadizo" de la tercera temporada. Por si no os acordabais o no lo visteis.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo de aquel día podía calificarse como un día normal en Gorm.  
Con los gormitis de lava atacando cualquier lugar perdido y los señores de la naturaleza, por supuesto protegiendolo.  
Todo iba, no bien, pero si normal, como todos los días.  
Hasta que un "poco" de lava cayó encima de un poste de madera, convirtiendolo en una antorcha.  
Toby luchaba contra unos cuantos gormiti de lava, pero de alguna forma lograron burlarle y un disparo de bola de agua que les lanzó acabó topandose con el poste, que resulta que estaba al lado de donde se encontraba Jessica.  
-Ai Dios... - Y justo en ese momento, para colmo de males se le fueron sus poderes.  
Incluso parte del agua dío en Jessica, dejandola K.O  
La antorcha al lado de la rampa en la que Jessica se encontraba comenzó a astillarse y romperse bajo su propio peso. El rostro de Toby se contorsionó en un medio entre la frustración y el miedo. Alguien iba a salir lastimado por su error y que alguien fuera una chica que de seguro le partiría la cara si supiera que había sido él y tuviera la oportunidad. Incapaz de pensar, Toby se puso de pie. Corrió a través del atrio donde vio a una noqueada e inconsciente señora del aire en la parte superior de la rampa. De pie y ya al lado de ella Toby volvió a mirar la antorcha y se dio cuenta de que la estructura estaba empezando a doblarse. Se arrodilló para alzar a Jess por encima del hombro, pero antes de que pudiera levantarla, o al menos intentarlo, (ya que Jessica en su forma gormiti le sacaba cuatro cabezas, ya no hablemos del peso) la antorcha ya se vino abajo.  
Jess y su salvador lamentablemente patético se cayeron en el abismo, rodando y golpeando los restos de las vigas de soporte de la rampa ya destruida. Toby hizo todo lo posible para aferrarse a su compañera para evitar que se cayera hacia el abismo. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente haberla golpeado y él no quería que sus acciones sean la causa de aún más graves consecuencias para una compañera y una muy buena amiga. Continuamente cayendo, cada soporte de madera asomó y se astilló bajo el peso combinado de los dos adolescentes.  
Roturas.  
Estallidos.  
Lo que quedaba de la rampa central se fue al abismo negro bajo la mirada de unos cuantos espectadores que ya estaban a salvo, Toby derepente sintió como si lo tirasen cruelmente en caída libre. Lo único en que pudo pensar es que era una mala suerte terible no tener alas. En su desesperación, trató de agarrarse a cualquier cosa para frenar su descenso. Sin embargo, en su pánico, el cuerpo de Jess se apartó de él y se quedo atrapada en un poco de madera que sobresalía por debajo de ellos. Su acción de autoconservación resultó inútil como todo a su alrededor se derrumbó y se transformó en cenizas y en caos. Lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para el impacto final con el suelo a su espalda. Cerrando los ojos, los pensamientos de sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, su infancia, todas las cosas que hizo mal vinieron corriendo hacia él, y sintió el peso específico de la soledad en su alma. Se sentía como un fracasado tan espectacular que sólo quería que alguien estubiera con él en sus últimos segundos para aliviar su dolor. Y de hecho había alguien con él.  
Jessica.  
Todo por su culpa, por un error.  
Se sintió como un asesino para con Jess y un suicida para consigo mismo.  
Es cierto lo que dicen: Morirse joven es una verdadera mierda.  
Justo en ese momento, Toby se reunió con el suelo. El dolor recorrió su columna vertebral y sus hombros. El dolor se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo, lo que lo paralizo. Trató de abrir los ojos para evaluar la situación, para ver si el peligro había pasado: Ni tan siquiera había empezado.  
Formas confusas en llamas.  
Escombros viniendose abajo.  
Admitió que era hermoso a su manera pero... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que no se moría?  
Toby podía sentir sus ojos llenandose de lágrimas por los sentimiento pensando en todas las cosas que no había hecho todavía.  
Sorprendentemente para si mismo no quería nada más que tener a Jessica en sus brazos en ese momento para sentir lo que era tener una pareja.  
¡¿Pareja?! ¿Quien demonios la necesitaba? ¡Y aun por encima Jessica!  
Y aun así, era lo que deseaba. Su último deseo.  
¡Dios! Menos mal que nadie podia entrar en su cabeza.  
Toby cerro los ojos, esperando la muerte... Y derepente...  
Jessica cayó después de él, justo encima suyo. Todo el dolor de Toby se desvaneció. No se había sentido alguna vez más feliz en su vida.

Aun así trato de juntar todo lo que pasó. Jessica debe haber caído cuando la rampa se derrumbó y sus delirios debe haber conseguido lo mejor de él.  
Miró a Jessica, el impacto y la conmoción la devolvieron a su forma humana y no podía creer que realmente pensó en ella de forma romántica.  
Era su amiga y su compañera. Incluso le había llegado a costar caerle bien por el bien de todos y en esa precaria situación él solo podía pensar que ella era...  
-Preciosa... -dijo Toby en voz alta mientras pensaba en todo lo bueno y lo malo de ella- Espera, eso no está bien.  
Toby lo intentó de nuevo para transmitir sus pensamientos de lo repulsiva que era ella.  
-Es preciosa y también guay -dijo acordandose de todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella en los últimos tiempos.  
Las palabras que él buscaba nunca salieron.  
Mirando más profundamente a su amiga, la terrible realidad vino a él.  
"Me siento fatal en este momento -pensó.- Aun así, ella es preciosa ¿no?"  
Toby ya no podía pensar en ese momento, entre su conciencia y su situación actual. Sólo podía mirar a Jess en su sueño angelical. Estaba simplemente abrumado y no sabía lo que debía hacer. La belleza de Jess era lo único que parecía importar en ese momento.  
Toby se noto a si mismo acercando su cara a la de la chica inconsciente. Frunciendo los labios, se inclinó de manera constante, alcanzando inevitablemente sus labios de nuevo. Podía sentir la presencia suave y cálida, ya que casi se tocaban antes ...  
-¡Toby, Jessica! -gritaban Lucas, Nick y Razzel desde arriba, quitando los escombros rápidamente.  
Toby se separó de ella al oír a sus amigos y su hermano gritar.  
En su situación, muchos podrían malinterpretan lo que pasó, pero al mismo tiempo, él era Toby, podía hacer muchas cosas, pero nadie esperaria que ese algo fuera siniestro o pervertido. Se colgó a Jessica encima de su hombro e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para salir de los escombros.  
- ¡Chicos! -gritó- ¡Aquí!  
Una sombra pasó por el humo y se agarró a Toby y Jess, sacandolos de la ruinas.  
Tiempo después todos estaban en el templo del viejo sabio antes perteneciente a Luminor.  
Jess recuperó el conocimiento y perdonó a Toby entre risas diciendo que solo eran gajes del oficio.  
Los chicos se miraron. Era obvio que Jessica había pasado por una extraña y terrible experiencia, era mejor dejarla.  
En la noche, en la casa de los Tripp, Lucas se había ido y Jessica iba a seguír sus pasos cuando en la salida.  
-Toby -comenzó antes de irse.- Yo se lo que hiciste.  
El miedo corría por Toby mientras trataba de pensar en una explicación.  
- ¿Que hiciste hermano? -pregunto Nick interesado.  
- Err... Yo... -Se puso nervioso- ¡Lo siento de veras!  
- ¿Pero se puede saber que hiciste?  
- Pues que fue él el que destrozó la rampa y me dío de lleno.  
Los ojos de Jess mostraban un poco de enfado. Nada nuevo si nos referimos a Toby.  
- ¿Uhh...? -Toby no sabía si debía estar asustado o aliviado.  
- Ai Toby... -suspiró Nick- Es que nunca aprendes.  
- Bueno... Es que yo... Ya sabeis jeje. -Risa nerviosa.  
El enfado de Jess paso a ser una sonrisa.  
- Bueno, me salvaste al menos y nadie sufrió daños.  
- Err, sí claro. - sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Jessica se fue y todo transcurrió normal, pero para Toby nada volveria a ser lo mismo.  
Aún así le quedo la sensación de que era algo inevitable y que acabaría ocurriendo lo quisiera o no.  
Estaba enamorado de Jessica.


End file.
